


A Little Game

by Luums



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied non/con, implied dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luums/pseuds/Luums
Summary: Just a very short smutty one-shot. This has been on my tumblr 'wastelandsheep' for a while now, just got round to posting it on here. There is a part two, but it's terrible in comparison so I probably won't be uploading that one.





	A Little Game

You and Ivar had a game. A secret game that only the two of you knew about. Ordinary, run-of-the-mill sex didn’t do it for either of you. You both liked it rough, and more than that, you both liked it when there was a struggle. Nothing turned Ivar on more than when he had to fight to overpower you. You would hide, and he would try to find you. And when he found you, you would have to try and fight off whatever sick things he had planned for you that night. It was your secret little game.

You pressed your back against the tree, your shallow breaths quivering as you tried to stay hidden. You knew he was there, you could feel him.

You peered your head around the tree, but it was too dark and the trees were too dense to see anything. You couldn’t see him, but you knew he could see you. You made a split decision, and decided to run. You pushed your feet off the ground and sprinted towards the clearing where it would be easier for you to see him approaching.

You had almost made it, had almost reached the clearing when a hand shot out and grabbed you by the ankle. You crashed to the floor, your hands smashing and scraping across the ground as you tried to break your fall, and it is only seconds before he has twisted you around onto your back before crawling on top of you, pinning you down with the weight of his body.

Ivar wrapped his hand around your neck, and squeezed until you could feel the blood pumping in your ears, as his free hand fumbled with your skirts, trying desperately to find your skin. His body shifted slightly and you saw an advantage. You pushed your knee up with as much strength as you could muster, and Ivar fell sideways as it collided with his ribs. You tried to scramble away but his hands were still holding onto the material of your dress, and as you crawled, he yanked on your skirt. You heard the loud ripping sound as he split your dress, exposing the top of your thighs through a considerable tear.

You heard Ivar’s chuckle as he lunged forward, tackling you to the ground once more. Within seconds he is tugging on the rip in your dress until he has the material ripped away completely, leaving you bare from the crease under your buttocks, downwards. He pushed your legs apart with his hips, and his fingers immediately began sliding up and down your folds, fumbling clumsily as he searched for your clit, but you are squirming so much your bud is impossible to find and he struck your left buttock hard and painfully in frustration, before gripping a chunk of your hair and yanking your head backwards, “Stop. Moving”, he hissed, and you tried to spit in his face, but the angle he has you in makes you miss.

He pushed your face into the ground, and you heard his grunts as he untied his breeches. He placed his two hands on both of your cheeks, spreading them apart as he leaned on them whilst shoving himself inside you, too impatient to play anymore.

His thrusts are hard and fast, and your cheeks were being painfully pushed apart as he grinded on top of you. You felt a small moment of relief as he lifted a hand from your rear, but it is short lived as you feel his thumb push inside your anus with no warning. You yelp loudly and try to wriggle away from him, but it only encouraged him and you hear him laugh, as his prick and his thumb moved in and out of you rhythmically.

“Good little pet”, you heard him murmur over the sound of his body slapping against yours. You feel his body jerk at the same time that both his hands left your arse, and grabbed your hands instead, holding them above your head as his groans got louder and more frequent. His whole body spasmed as his seed shot into you before he collapsed and buried his face in between your shoulders as he steadied his breathing.

You shifted from underneath him, but before you could pull yourself upright his hand snapped out and grabbed a handful of your hair. You cried out as he yanked you back into him, your ear hovering above his lips, “I am not done with you yet”, he breathed, “I liked that noise you made when I used this”, he circled his thumb above the crease of your buttocks, “You will clean up in the river and when you come back to me we will play another game”


End file.
